


I swear it's you

by kiyala



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-16
Updated: 2014-11-16
Packaged: 2018-02-25 15:06:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2626166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiyala/pseuds/kiyala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Courfeyrac comes home after having to spend a week away from Combeferre.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I swear it's you

**Author's Note:**

> apparently I sometimes decide at 1am that I can't sleep until I've written gross fluffy courferre

Combeferre is on the couch reading a book when he hears the sound of keys sliding into the lock of the door, and his day immediately feels better. 

He stays where he is, but there's a smile tugging at his lips now and the words on the pages in front of him have no hope of holding his attention. It isn't even that his day was _bad_ before, but he knows that Courfeyrac is holding the keys on the other side of the front door and he hasn't seen Courfeyrac for an entire week. It's been a busy enough week that he hasn't really had the time to stop and miss his partner enough for it to get him down, but _Courfeyrac is home_. That's enough to brighten his mood anyway. 

"I'm home!" Courfeyrac announces, not even looking surprised when he sees Combeferre sitting up and waiting for him. He's never quiet when he's opening the door and he knows it, knows that Combeferre could tell it was him, and knows how happy Combeferre is to see him because he's smiling just as much. 

"Welcome home." Combeferre shuts his book and puts it down on the coffee table. "I missed you."

Courfeyrac shuts the door behind him and leaves his bag beside his shoes, walking towards the couch and climbing into Combeferre's lap. He touches their foreheads together and Combeferre's arms wrap around his waist, holding him in place and breathing in his familiar scent. Courfeyrac is smiling even harder as he pulls away. "I missed you too. You know. In case the nightly phone calls weren't enough of an indication."

"Mm, they did give it away. Just a little." Combeferre leans back against the couch and pulls Courfeyrac closer, so he's sitting comfortably. Their arms are still wrapped around each other and Combeferre kisses Courfeyrac's forehead, the tip of his nose, then his lips. "It's good to have you back."

Courfeyrac lets out a soft, breathy laugh, the way he does sometimes when he's so happy that he can't quite keep it to himself. It makes Combeferre's heart swell with fondness and it's amazing, he thinks, that all it takes is for Courfeyrac to be here, and everything somehow feels much brighter. Courfeyrac is brightness and radiance personified and Combeferre knows that it isn't just him because he's seen the way Courfeyrac brightens up the lives of their friends too, with his cheerful laugh and infectious smile. Combeferre loves him for it, loves him so fiercely that it would terrify him, if he felt it for anyone else. 

"It's good to be back," Courfeyrac murmurs, resting his head on Combeferre's shoulder and curling around him. "I love you so much, you know? I've had the most hectic week ever and every time it started feeling like too much, I'd just remind myself that if I got through the week, I'd come home to you and everything would feel better. I'd have your arms around me and I'd feel grounded again. Just like I do now."

With a quiet laugh, Combeferre turns his head to press a kiss to Courfeyrac's temple. "Is that so?"

"Yeah." Courfeyrac reaches for Combeferre's hand, entwining their fingers. "You make me feel safer. Calmer. Like I can actually deal with everything. It's not just me, either. I've seen you do it to other people too. You make people feel better about themselves."

"Really, now?" Combeferre smiles. "Because that's what you do. Time and time again, I've seen you brighten people's moods, even if they aren't sad. You just make people happier just by being around. You make _me_ happy by being around."

"Well that's good." Courfeyrac presses a kiss to Combeferre's cheek. "Because I plan on being around you for a long time."

Combeferre thinks, and not for the first time, that he needs to marry Courfeyrac. Except this time, it isn't an abstract thought in the form of a ring box tucked away for later so much as a persistent, _oh, god, I need to propose_. He wants it so badly that for a moment, he forgets how to breathe.

"Is everything okay?" Courfeyrac asks, looking at him with concern.

"Fine," Combeferre replies, cupping Courfeyrac's cheek and drawing him into a kiss. "Absolutely fine. Beyond fine. Perfect."

"You know you can't lie to me, right?" Courfeyrac asks, but he must realise that whatever it is, it's not a bad thing, because he's smiling at Combeferre fondly. "I've seen you lie to people's faces without flinching and yet, you're really rubbish at lying to me. It's cute."

"It's embarrassing," Combeferre groans. "Except I don't mind. I don't really like the thought of lying to you."

Courfeyrac laughs the same breathy laugh as before and presses his face against the curve of Combeferre's neck. "I don't know how I ended up being lucky enough to have you but I am _keeping_ you. Forever."

"Forever?" Combeferre asks, smiling. "Yeah, okay. I'm okay with that." 

"No, but seriously." Courfeyrac climbs up, so that he's kneeling over Combeferre, one leg on either side of him, sinking into the couch cushions. He looks down at Combeferre, frowning slightly. It's a frown he wears at rallies, at Les Amis meetings, when he's giving presentations for work, whenever he's saying something that he wholeheartedly believes in. "I want to this to last. I want to—I want to grow old with you, I want to wake up in the morning and have you beside me, mumbling into your pillow about how you don't want to be awake yet. I was thinking about that while I was away this week. I knew that I'd miss you but I didn't realise just how much I'd miss all the little things, like holding your hand while we're sitting on the couch, or stealing from each other's plates, or listening to you whistle while you cook. I really love you, okay? I love all of you."

"And I love all of you," Combeferre replies, smiling. He tilts his face up so he can kiss Courfeyrac's lips. "I want this to last too. I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

Courfeyrac beams at him. "Good."

Combeferre kisses him again, smiling as Courfeyrac's arms wrap around his shoulders. They don't need to say any more for now, as they settle back onto the couch in each other's arms, because they know each other better than that. Words are for later. For now, they're content to sit in each other's presence and make up for their time apart.

**Author's Note:**

> Title from "Won't Stop" by OneRepublic


End file.
